


Laundry Day

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Smut, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Rumplestiltskin returns home to find Belle wearing a very interesting outfit.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be finish for last month's smut prompt at a-monthly-rumbelling "What are you wearing" but I didn't get it done in time because I was trying to finish up PTC. Oops. Just a short little thing. Enjoy!

“What are you wearing?”

Rumplestiltskin’s head tilts as he makes his way through the great hall of the Dark Castle, trailing a clawed finger along the heavy wooden table. At the far end sits his maid, the Lady Belle, though she hasn’t been a servant for some time, if she ever was at all. 

A deal with a king regarding a prince and a dragon had taken him away for a few days. He used to look for any opportunity to pop about the realm and make a deal, but lately he’d had more, and better, reasons to stay home.

“Recognize it?” she asks, running her hand over the collar of the blue silk shirt. 

He tsks and wags a finger at her, twittering he speaks. “Stealing the Dark One’s things, dearie?”

She shrugs a shoulder and lifts her leg, clad in leather all the way over her knee, and drapes it over the arm of the chair. She’s wearing a pair of his boots, and he flashes his stained teeth. 

“All my dresses were dirty and dusty from cleaning,” she explains with a sigh and a hint of a smile. “I couldn’t find anything else to wear while the laundry was drying.”

“What am I going to do with you?” he asks, voice dropping.

His eyes widened as he comes to stand in front of her and sees exactly what she’s wearing. His shirt sits wide over her neck, exposing most of her collarbone and chest, and dips low enough for him to see the space between her breasts. The laces on the shirt are done up just enough to hold to the two sides of it together, but if he pulled a string _just so_ it would fall open enough for him to see the rosy tips of her nipples. She’d declared it her favorite of his shirts a few weeks ago, and then shortly after it seemed to disappear from his wardrobe. 

Her legs are bare over the boots, thighs spread wide, and he can see the ends of the shirt where they stop just above her sweet cunt. Her position is utterly lewd and sinfully tempting, and he licks his lips as he drops to his knees before her. He could smell her arousal, and his mind was suddenly flooded with all manner of thoughts about what she might have done while he was away, how she might have thought of him and pleasured herself, longing for his return.

“Oh, Belle,” he sighs, glancing up at her with heavy lidded eyes. “My love.”

She smiles down at him and runs her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp. “My Rumple.”

His hands run up her legs, pressing them open even further as he dips his head to lap at her slick sex. Her cries fill the air, echoing up to the high ceilings, a litany of curses and pleas that sound like music to his ears. In minutes she’s teetering at the edge of bliss and he’s achingly hard in his leather trousers. 

As she floods his mouth with her delicious honey, he looks up at her and decides this might be his favorite shirt as well.


End file.
